1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus which has a refeeding device which contains a first-imaged sheet (a sheet which has a formed image on a first side) and refeeds the sheet to an image recording section for duplex copying or composite copying in an electrophotographic copy machine, a laser printer or an ink jet printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in copy machines, in order to carry out duplex copying wherein images are formed on a front and a back side of a sheet and a composite copying wherein images are formed overlaid on the same side of the sheet, various refeeding devices for piling up first-imaged sheets in an intermediate tray and refeeding the sheets to an image transferring position have been developed.
In this kind of refeeding devices, usually, a first-imaged sheet is sent by a containing roller into an intermediate tray. In order to contain sheets regulated on the intermediate tray, the containing roller needs to be set corresponding to a trailing edge of a contained sheet. If two or three sizes of sheets are used, the sheets are regulated by setting a plurality of containing rollers corresponding to each size of the sheets and providing diverters which switch a sheet transporting way to the corresponding roller. However, the sheet size is diverse. Since several kinds of A size and B size are used in Japan and several inch sizes are used in the United States and in Europe, it is impossible to accommodate all of these sizes.